The present application relates to computing technology, and more specifically, to a distributed computing server that includes multiple computing nodes.
Platform as a service (PaaS) is a category of cloud computing services that provides a platform for allowing customers to develop, run, and manage computer applications without the complexity of building and maintaining the infrastructure typically associated with developing and launching the applications.
For example, cloud computing is a model of service delivery for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources. In this regard, shared resources may be provided to computers and other devices as a utility over a network, such as a private network and/or a public network (e.g., the Internet). The resources can include computation/processing, software applications, data access, data management and data storage. End users need not know the specific location or other details of a cloud infrastructure. Nonetheless, end users can access cloud based applications through a web browser or a light weight desktop or mobile application, while business software and data can be stored in the cloud.